


F**k U Betta

by AshSeven



Series: Unconfused [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega OC, Otabek is severely confused, Pre-Relationship, Smut, and internal crises, past otayuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSeven/pseuds/AshSeven
Summary: Otabek isn’t completely over Yuri’s rejection, but his currentboyfriendhas something to say - and to do - about it.





	F**k U Betta

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why you guys would want 3k words of Otabek smashing an OC that everyone hates. But here it is, anyway. 
> 
> Yes, the title is from Neon Hitch's [_Fuck U Betta_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0Zb8G8rE1g)  
>   
>  This takes place during chapter 14 of 'Who Gives a Puck?', so basically what happened after Assyl blew up at Otabek for commenting on Yuri's Insta post, and why Otabek said he had the best sex ever, but then later said that it wasn't that great.  
>   
> Thanks to [rainbowwolvesash](https://rainbowwolvesash.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, for being a brave soul and asking :)

The drive to Assyl’s apartment was silent. Not the comfortable silence either, those were reserved for his friends and Yuri apparently. No, this was suffocating. Otabek drummed his fingers against the steering wheel of the Range Rover, trying hard to concentrate on the road. It was pretty late, there were barely any cars on the highway, but still. Assyl was on his phone, he could see the light from the screen out of the corner of his eye, but annoyance was rolling off of him in waves. Also the click of his nails against the glass was enough to sound dangerous. Maybe he’d been too harsh when he had called him jealous. But, no. It had literally just been a comment. A comment on an Instagram post. He had no reason to blow up like that. His friends probably thought he was dating some crazy lunatic from his reaction alone. And honestly, if this relationship was going to go any further, he and Assyl needed to be clear with each other about what they liked and didn’t like. He wouldn’t end up in the same mess he had with Yuri.

“Otabek?” Assyl’s voice drew him from his thoughts. He glanced over to him, he’d put away his phone, and was staring at the ribbed fabric of his short dress. “Sorry for yelling at you.”

Oh. He nodded, focusing on the road. He should tell him that it was okay, that he’d already forgiven him, but, yet, it wasn’t really okay.

“I mean, I overreacted a bit, but I had a reason.” He did? He raised an eyebrow, eyes flickering to him. “I know you have… history with Yuri. I know he’s not just your _best friend_.”

Okay. He swallowed, taking the exit that would bring him a few streets away from Assyl’s apartment complex. “It’s complicated.”

The was the wrong thing to say, apparently. He could hear Assyl grind his teeth. “Well, I’m your _boyfriend_. I deserve to know.”

Did he? He pulled into a parking spot across the street from the complex, a modern, glass, high-rise building. It had only gone up maybe five years ago. “It’s kind of a long story, and well…”

Assyl hesitated, eyes wide as he considered something. “You can come in.” He bit his bottom lip, all of a sudden looking nervous.

Otabek breathed out through his teeth. “Okay.”

He brightened, opening the door and sliding gracefully out. It might have been his imagination, but it had looked like he’d given him a coy wink before he shut the door. He scoffed, shaking his head as a sudden trill of hot excitement ran down from his chest to his stomach.

Assyl’s apartment was straight out of a pinterest board. Otabek crossed his ankle over his knee as he sank into a boxy, white sofa, and watched as Assyl moved around the open kitchen, heels clicking on the polished marble floor. He still had to stand on his toes to reach one of the cabinets. He hid a smile behind his hand, cute.

“Need help?”

He glanced at him from over his shoulder, smiling. “No, you just sit there, babe.”

He sighed, pulling out his phone. Instagram was still open, pulled up to the comments on Yuri’s most recent photo. The Angels were having a party, but he scrolled back up to the top re-reading his own and frowning. He _was_ cute, even if he clearly trying to looking edgy and grungy with the desaturated filter and the dramatic lighting. His sunburn had given way to freckles and Otabek had not seen that coming. He went back to the picture, zooming in and feeling like an absolute creep. Yuri was beautiful, nothing could happen to change that. Not even when he was bright red with sunburn; it had just looked like he’d been constantly blushing, and the redness had made his eyes stand out even more. He bit his lip to stop himself from smiling, and fuck, Otabek, what are you doing? He cleared his throat, glancing up just in time to see Assyl coming up to him with a glass of a dark, mixed drink in either hand. He locked his phone and tucked it into his pocket.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, taking the offered drink and trying to bring his thoughts back to the present as Assyl slid onto the couch, so close that he was almost on his lap.

He wrapped his free hand around his shoulders, letting him settle against his side.

“So,” he began, stirring his drink with a finger. The ice clinked against the glass.“Let’s hear your story.”

Otabek swallowed. Okay, might as well be upfront about this. “Yeah, Yuri and I do have a bit of history.” He felt Assyl’s entire body tense. He took a sip from his drink, and okay, he made his drinks strong. “I mean, well. I asked him out and he… he said no.”

“He said no. To _you_.”

“Yeah. I guess I misjudged our situation and he wasn’t really... Yeah, he wasn’t interested.”

“But you’re still friends?”  he raised an immaculate eyebrow.

“Yeah. I, well, we decided that we still wanted to. We’re both skaters and we have a lot to talk about. We both know the struggle of training and competitions and stuff. Plus we’ve been good friends for a while.”

“And you don’t have any leftover feelings for him?”

Yeah, he was still trying to snuff those out. “No… I can promise you that all we are is friends.” Because that’s what Yuri wanted.

Assyl deflated against him, kicking off his shoes, and tucking his feet underneath himself. Otabek looked away as his dress rode up his thighs. It wasn’t his imagination this time that he’d gotten an eye-full of something small and black and lacey. His stomach was tightening in heat. He had to have done that on purpose.

“Can I tell you a secret then?” he purred, taking a dainty sip of his own drink, toying with the rim of the glass with his lips.

Otabek took an easy breath, to keep himself calm. “Yeah.”

“I honestly thought Yuri was trying to get you.”

His eyes widened. “No. I promise you nothing like that is going on.”

“And I mean why wouldn’t you go for him? He’s gorgeous; tall, blonde, thin, _and_ he has really pretty eyes.”

“You’re pretty too,” he swallowed. “I love your eyes.”

Assyl smirked. “Flatterer. You’re lying; they’re boring and brown.”

“There’s nothing wrong with brown eyes,” he squeezed his shoulder, pulling him tighter against his side. He pressed the side of his head to his chest.

“They’re just boring.”

“Who told you that?” he mumbled. “Your eyes are beautiful, just like the rest of you.”

He smiled, taking another sip for his drink. Otabek copied him, the alcohol numbing his tongue and entire mouth. Rubbing his tongue against his cheeks to get back some feeling, he watched as Assyl swung his legs over his lap. His dress had ridden nearly up to his hips and he didn’t seem bothered by it one bit. His legs were all smooth, brown skin and just the slightest bit of defined muscle. He let his arm slip from Assyl’s shoulders to wrap around his hips, pressing his palm against his thigh. Otabek supposed that he was genetically wired to be attracted to omegas, but he was partial to male omegas. Assyl was curvy, there was no denying that, small waist, flat stomach, wide hips and thick thighs with a perky, round ass. He was different from Yuri, who was all long, thin lines, compacted with sinewy muscle. He was smaller, softer, but it had taken Otabek a while to get used to an undefined stomach, or thighs that gave when he squeezed them.

Assyl slung an arm around his neck, setting his empty glass on the floor before tracing a pattern with a long nail at the centre of Otabek’s chest.

“I’m really sorry I shouted at you earlier,” he said softly, focusing on his finger.

Otabek took a deep breath, finishing off his drink and setting it on the floor next to his foot. “Yeah, just, uh, just don’t do it again.”

“I bet your friends hate me,” he pouted, cocking his hip to press it more firmly against Otabek’s hand. There was something hot and prickly growing in his stomach.

“They don’t hate you. I guess, they were shocked,” he squeezed his thigh. Suddenly his mouth was dry. “I mean we don’t really shout at each other when we’re mad.”

“Sorry,” he wiggled closer, pressing himself firmly onto Otabek’s lap. He was now short of breath too, and the heat in his stomach was quickly moving lower. “I’m still getting used to everyone.”

Otabek ducked his head, pressing his nose to the fine hair above his temple. “Yeah. Well, don’t get mad over any more social media posts; that’s just something we do.”

“Including _Yuri_?”

“Yeah, Yuri too.”

He felt Assyl exhale harsly against his neck before he pressed his mouth to his pulse, biting  none too gently. Otabek’s breath hitched, and there was an explosion of heat in his groin. Assyl shifted against his lap, and well, there was no point in hiding.

“Let me make it up to you,” he purred, against the hollow behind his ear.

Otabek clenched his jaw, breathing heavily through his nose as Assyl climbed down his body, moving like a drizzle of honey. He settled himself between his legs, forcing his knees apart, all the while looking up at him with sultry, gold-brown eyes. Otabek had no control over his slackened jaw. He deftly unfastened his belt and popped the button on his jeans. Otabek’s swallow was loud in the silence of the room, and Assyl smirked showing a flash of teeth, before he tugged at the zipper. Otabek, dug his fingers into the the couch cushions, almost afraid to look away as Assyl yanked his pants down his hips then tugged at the front of his boxers. He hissed softly when he pulled him out, half-hard, wrapping his palm around the base and grinning wickedly. His throat was too dry to swallow, and his entire body was practically engulfed with flames. As Assyl worked him to full hardness, his senses narrowed to that one point of pleasure. He clenched his jaw, and it became impossible not to pant.

If there was one thing in life he was certain of right now, Assyl could suck cock. He was biting his lip bloody, head thrown back against the couch, and he was trying his utmost hardest not to force Assyl’s head down, all the way to the base of his cock. Instead he scratched his fingertips against his scalp, letting the thick, silky strands slide between his fingers. His eyes were screwed shut and every so often a soft, strangled moan barrelled past his lips. Fuck, he was good at this, he honestly wasn’t going to last much longer. Not if he kept on doing _that_ with his tongue, or swallowing him so deep that he felt his nose buried in his pubes. His hand worked him when he pulled off, breathing heavily, and Otabek should have been scared of his nails, but they hadn’t touched him once. He raised a hand, biting his wrist, when Assyl’s thumb swirled around his head and his hips jumped, bucking into his hold. His mouth covered him again, and a bit of him died and ascended. He wasn’t going to last much longer, sparks were jumping up his cock to his stomach, heat was winding in his groin, coiling tightly and ready to burst.

There was  a flash of blonde and he jerked, looking down, only to be met with short, black hair instead. He clenched his jaw, taking a shaky breath. It wasn’t Yuri. It would never be Yuri. Yuri was asexual, and would probably never want him this way; the last three times had been well, he’d fucked up the last three times. Fuck, and there was that, gone. He cupped Assyl’s jaw, gently easing him off. He stared up at him with huge, questioning eyes, but didn’t protest.

“Not working for you?” he sounded disappointed.

Otabek shook his head, fighting with his lungs for air. “You are amazing; I don’t think I’ve had a better blow job.”

Assyl smirked, but then caught himself and gave Otabek’s softened cock an unimpressed glare. “But?”

He swallowed. “I can’t come like this,” he mumbled, smoothing his finger along Assyl’s jaw. He needed Yuri out of his mind. It wasn’t fair to Assyl, and Yuri had rejected him. He _needed_  to get over him, he needed to concentrate on his _boyfriend_. He traced Assyl’s full bottom lip with his thumb; his lipstick was smudged, and when Otabek looked down there was lipstick on his dick. For some reason that made it twitch and a spark of heat radiate down to his balls. “I want _you_.”

Assyl's eyebrows jumped slightly before he grinned deviously. He got to his feet, bracing his hands on either one of Otabek’s knees.

“Do you need a minute?” he asked, laughing. His voice was a little bit scratchy, and his eyeliner was smudged too. Otabek’s stomach clenched.

“You need some water." His own voice sounded winded.

He chuckled, reaching to the side and picking up his glass from earlier. The ice had melted, and he drained it once more. “Okay, now where were we?” He looked at Otabek expectantly.

Otabek licked his lips, as Assyl stepped between his legs, throwing his arms over his shoulders. He breathing turned shallow as he stared down his nose at him. He brought his hands up to his hips, squeezing gently, before moving around to his ass. “I think,” he grabbed a palmful of each cheek. “I was going to fuck you.”

 

It took him barely any time at all to get hard again. Assyl lead him to his bedroom after peeling off his dress, showing off a tiny, lace thong. His mouth had gone dry, and he might have seen double for a while, completely silent and a bit dazed as Assyl chortled and pulled him from the couch. Yuri would never, he was far too innocent to even begin to think about wearing sexy underwear. He was getting there, definitely getting more daring with his clothes, but Otabek knew that lingerie was still a thing of the future. Assyl pushed him onto a king-sized bed with a fuzzy, light pink sheet and he snapped back to the present, annoyed with himself for wandering again.

There was a beautiful omega in front of him, his _boyfriend_ , was in front of him, hard and clearly ready for sex. _Yuri wasn’t important right now._ Especially not when Assyl was yanking his jeans down his legs. He pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side, and caught Assyl around the waist, pulling him onto the bed as well. Assyl smirked, squirming until he was sitting on top of him, straddling his waist. His hair was mussed and his lips were swollen. Otabek felt his cock twitch and he pressed his palms to Assyl’s thighs, following the curve of them before slipping his fingers under lace. His breath came in short pants.

Assyl knew what he was doing, and he did it with confidence. He didn’t want Otabek to take his time with him, he didn’t _need_ him to get him ready. They stated off fast and hard with him on his back, Otabek pounding into him as his nails dug into the skin on his shoulder blades and back. Acrylic nails stung, and he knew the scratches would take a few days to fade. But fuck if he felt so good, warm and tight, bucking up to meet his thrusts, and moaning freely. Yuri always tried to hide his voice, biting his lips, hands, pillows, and fuck. He growled, almost losing his rhythm.

“Hey,” Assyl brought a hand to his cheek, working his jaw loose with this thumb. “Let me ride you.”

Otabek blinked, not understanding at first, until Assyl pushed at his chest to get him to sit back. He propped his back against the headboard while Assyl straddled his lap. Otabek held his hips steady, rubbing circles into the backs of his thighs. “I can’t really move like this,” he breathed, leaning forward to mouth the side of Assyl’s neck.

“I know,” he smirked, turning his head sideways to catch Otabek’s mouth. “I said _I_ was going to make it up to you, babe.” Otabek’s breath left him. “And if you knot, then I want to be in this position.” He swallowed; he didn't think he was going to knot this time. Usually he would have felt it by now. Assyl laughed softly, kissing him again. “It’s okay if you don’t. We’ll have plenty time to try again.”

He held his breath as Assyl reached behind him, finding his cock and holding him steady as he lined himself up. He took him to the base in one slow, smooth motion, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure and mouth hanging open. Otabek nearly lost his mind right then and there.

“Are you on birth control or something?” he asked, praying that they didn’t have to stop. He actually wasn’t sure if he could.

Assyl hummed, his head lolling to the side. “Yeah. You feel so good, baby. So fucking thick.”

Heat flared in his chest, his cock twitching Otabek’s hips bucked; he needed to move. Assyl moaned loud and high. Otabek craned his neck forward, cupping the back of his head and guiding him down for a deep, heated kiss.

“I hope you don’t have neighbours,” He teased, breath ghosts across his wet lips. Assyl grinned.

“Oh, trust me,” he rolled his hips, and Otabek hissed, jaw locking. “They’ll be pressing their ears to the wall once we get started.”

Otabek barked a laugh that turned into a deep moan as he picked up a quick rhythm of shallow bounces, and his head hit the headboard with a dull thump that he didn’t even feel.

 

He wasn’t as worn out as he would have been if he had knotted. Assyl, though, was already falling asleep. Otabek propped himself up on his side, smoothing a lock of dark hair from his temple to place a soft kiss.

“Am I forgiven?” Assyl mumbled, pushing back against Otabek, and if he wasn’t completely spent, his ass against his groin would have started round two. Maybe after they slept for a while.

“More than forgiven.” He kissed him again, wrapping an arm tight around his waist before settling back down.

“Good. I might not be able to walk tomorrow so, I’ll need you to get me breakfast.”

Otabek chuckled. Pulling him tight against his chest. “Of course, baby, anything.”

He found Otabek’s hand at his stomach and brought it to his lips. “Be careful with that. I might just take you seriously.”

“Well, after a night like that, I might take it seriously too.”

Assyl smiled against the back of his hand. “Okay, well, could you do me one little thing?”

He pressed his nose to the back of his neck, breathing deeply. Underneath the tang of sweat was something sweet like honey. “Yeah.”

“I know you didn’t want me to tell you what you can or can’t post on social media.” Otabek’s spine began to tingle. “But it would really make me feel better if you deleted that comment on Yuri’s photo.”

He pulled away slightly, the sweet smell turning bitter. Okay, he had dug himself into that one.

“Please, babe,” he whined softly, entwining their fingers. “ _I’m_ your boyfriend, and it’s really weird if you guys are just friends and you comment things like that on his pictures. People might get the wrong idea.”

Otabek’s stomach began to churn and not in the good way. And even though his was under a fluffy comforter and two sheets, pressed up against a scorching hot omega, he felt cold. Delete the comment. Yuri would never forgive him. But then again, he rarely paid attention to things like that and it wasn’t like Instagram sent those kinds of notifications. And Assyl was right _he_  was his boyfriend now. _Not Yuri_ , he had made that clear.

“I’ll think about it, babe-”

“ _Think about it_?” He sounded almost hostile.

Otabek swallowed. “Uh, remind me in  a few days. I don’t want to do it right away. I don’t want to make him feel bad or anything.”

Assyl breathed out heavily, and his entire body tensed before he rolled onto his back and turned his head to face Otabek. “You’re lucky you’re so hot. Fine, you have three days to delete it.” He patted his cheek and followed up with a kiss. “Yeah, you’re lucky you’re hot and have a huge dick.”

He wasn’t sure what to make of _that_. But the comment would have to be deleted, or, if going by his reaction from earlier that night, there would be literally hell. He just hoped that Yuri wouldn’t notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to reiterate just how manipulative Assyl really is, and how Otabek really didn't know what he got himself into. Assyl was obviously just a rebound, but he didn't realise that himself. So, in a sense, Assyl was a victim here, but he was a complete ass about the whole situation too, so I can't say that there is a clear-cut line on who was wrong and who was right. 
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it or hated it, and feel free to reach out to me on [Tumblr](https://ashthe7th.tumblr.com/) if you have any screaming to do :)


End file.
